1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a defrosting method of a drum-type washing machine, and more particularly, to a defrosting method of a drum-type washing machine in which a drum-type washing machine, and particularly, a pump casing in the drum-type washing machine, can be quickly defrosted by supplying water and heating the water.
2. Description of the Related Art
Washing machines are devices for removing dust and dirt from laundry using a detergent and water. Washing machines are largely classified into agitator-type washing machines, pulsator-type washing machines, and drum-type washing machines.
Agitator-type washing machines wash laundry by laterally rotating an agitator in a washing tub, pulsator-type washing machine wash laundry by laterally rotating a disc-shaped pulsator or a washing tub and thus causing friction between wash water and the laundry, and drum-type washing machines wash laundry by rotating a drum with the use of a lifter and thus lifting up or down the laundry.
A drum-type washing machine includes a pump unit which pumps out water in a tub and is connected to the tub through a water discharge bellows tube. The pump unit includes a pump casing which is connected to the water discharge bellows tube and accommodates a filter so that the filter can be easily attached to or detached from the pump casing; a water discharge pump which pumps out water in the pump casing; and a water discharge hose which guides the water pumped out by the water discharge pump to the outside of the drum-type washing machine.
Conventionally, frost is likely to be generated in a drum-type washing machine (particularly, in a pump casing) due to a water load test of the drum-type washing machine or due to cold weather. In this case, a drum-type washing machine may not be able to properly discharge water and may thus malfunction, thereby reducing the reliability.
In order to defrost a drum-type washing machine, a user may pour boiling water into the drum-type washing machine. In this case, however, the user may get burned and feel inconvenience.